Evilness
by PK - SPRINGTRAP HUG MEH
Summary: C'mon and join the fun! Everything should be explained inside, PM me if i didn't cover something
1. MLP Torture

**( Hey I'm back with another fanfic! This one gets an update schedule, Wednesday, and will focus around torturing[Pranking] Purple! You may submit ideas, though if you do, please keep it non violent, we're aiming for harmless things, we aren't trying to kill him. Maybe his braincells, but he didn't have very many anyway, right SP? I got th' usual, a yar har har and a swashbuckling rope. Ignore that, I don't know where that pirate lingo came from. Bold is Author Note's,** regular **is story, and** _Italics_ **are thoughts. I won't be accepting OCs, sorry. With that in mind, I don't own FNAF or William Afton, but I certainly own myself. Now let's get into the random )**

I watched the still form of The Purple Man as he lay there on the floor, he's unconscious and he's chained by his ankles, I made sure he was secure and couldn't stand up

Both of which are my fault because of my experiment- _ahem_ prank

I grin evilly as I set down a bowl that's just out of his reach, filled with freshly made toast. I disappear out of his sight range _oh this is gonna be good!_

My eyes don't leave his motionless body, my evil grin turns to more of a giddy smile as he wakes

The first part of my plan went seamlessly _success!_

 _Heh. Confused much?_ "Huh..? W.. where am I...?" he opened his eyes wide so he could try to see what happened to him.. _Hehe, one moment he's in his room and the next he was here_

"Alright... i'm in an... empty room? TV.. Bowl... Huh?"

" Welcome Purple, I'm glad you could join us " I look out at you all with a smirk

His reaction was instantaneous "Oh ffs! Stop kidnapping me!"

I giggle with evilness

"Oh fu*k..." he said in response, a pit of dread forming in his belly

" It's evil time~! " at this moment he notices the toast

"TOAST!"

He then tried to get the said food, but alas, it was just out of his reach "Sh*t.."

" Now now, let's not be hasty~ " I push a button and the T.V. turns on, playing the MLP movie

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed at the mental torture and tried to scramble backwards, but the metal on his shins prevented him from escaping

I laughed, finding his reaction hilarious to the mental agony

 **( And that's it! this one was a little short but that's okie, others should be longer.**

 **To MLP fans ; This chap is not meant to insult the My Little Pony fandom,** **it is just for fun**

 **I know that hurt can be just as bad mentally as physically, but by next chapter he will be over it, so none of ya should worry about him**

 **With that said, this is derp**

 **I'm a banana )**


	2. Toast and Needles

**( Hey! welcome back to chapter two! In this one we shall use Purple's fear of needles * smirk of doom * )**

I was in my room, thinking about what next to do to him

 _Give him a nightmare? Nah. Strap him to a chair and eat all his toast right in front of him? eh..._ " Needles! That's it! " I giggled evilly

I went over to Purple's room, to see what he was doing _asleep. Figures._ I turn around and scurry about, getting things ready

In the morning

I giggled joyously, happy with the results. Then I go and get Purple into the chair. One needled chair. I smirked

Dragging Purple's unconscious body into said chair, I secure him into it, watching with a satisfied grin as the metal clamps over his wrists and ankles, startling him awake

"What!?" his head whipped around frantically, trying to decipher where he was. My amused giggle brings his attention to me

"Not again..."

" Yep! "

"Ugh..."

"Uh oh, someone's not happy~"

He glared at me "Why the f*uck am I in this chair!?"

"Now now, don't be a fussy baby" I chided, smirking

"I'm not a baby!" he fumed

I shrugged _Boop. Button pressed_

Needles descended from above, right into his range of vision, making him whimper

Time to drama! I press another button to inject him with the liquids that'll make him hallucinate toast

I then let him go and watch as he bites and licks at random things in the house, laughing

 **( No actual hallucinogens were used in the making of this fic**

 **Hehe. It's so funny to watch him be an idiot**

 **Last chapter I clarified because I know there are MLP fans out there who'd get offended at that, so I made sure to clarify my reason for using it to torture Purple**

 **With that said, this is derp**

 **I'm a banana )**


	3. Paint

**( Hey welcome back! I forgot to post last Wednesday, so I'll post this today )**

I giggle and produce a disc _MLP again? Can't you think of something new?_

" I'm trying my best okay, no one has suggested anything and my ideas for this are being drowned out by Springtrap cravings. And headaches. " I frown

 _Well could you use something else? Maybe idk, paint?_

" Good idea! " I giggle evilly and hold up a can of pink paint _Wait wait wait_

" What? " _How the f*ck do you get these thing so fast?_

" I'm the author, it's called author powers "

 _...You broke the fourth wall_

I pout " Shut up " _Hmm._

I walk to Purple's room, where he's currently asleep

 _Oh yes, use that, totally not plagerized_

Sigh. " Just stop fighting me. This is on fanfiction, it's FICTION. And besides, you don't know what I'm gonna do with the paint " _True. You broke it again_

" OMFG! Shut up! Just-! Shut up! " _Alright alright! Chill dude_

I open his door and approach his sleeping figure, raising the can above my head

Then I open it and lightly paint his cheeks so it looks like he's blushing

And then I slam it down on his crotch, disappearing without a trace as he screams in pain, wide awake now

Well... _The can is floating_

Purple's eyes bugged out as he saw the can, then he whipped the blankets off and chased said can that floated away "Get back here!"

Right out into the main room where everyone else was, who then started to laugh at him as they saw the paint on his face and the bulge in his pants

I turn visible again, laughing loudly

 **( And that's it for this one! No he didn't have an erection, that area swelled from me hitting it with metal, from pain**

 **Welp**

 **With that said, This is derp**

 **I'm a banana )**


	4. Halloween Special

( **Hey hey hey! It's that time of year! Hopefully you guys like this supposedly spooky chap. I'm sorry this was late, I fell asleep in the middle of writing it heh. I don't own fnaf )**

 _Burning, burning, what's left of your past_

 _Coughing, wheezing, the smoke stings your eyes_

 _Burning, burning, what's that down the hall?_

 _F_

 _Run, run, it's your creation_

 _Run, run, it's here to claim your soul_

 _Run, run, it's getting closer_

 _A_

 _Running, running, from your nightmare_

 _Breathing, wheezing, pleading with those claws_

 _Running, running, from what you fear_

 _T_

 _RUN! RUN! IT'S YOUR CREATION!_

 _RUN! RUN! IT'S HERE TO CLAIM YOUR SOUL!_

 _RUN! RUN! IT'S GETTING CLOSER!_

 _H_

 _It's too late._

 _It's grasp like ice._

 _It's won the game of chase._

 _E_

 _Say Goodbye... To Your LAST BREATH!_

R

 **( Was that scary? Hopefully it was. In case it wasn't, here's the actual chap, heheh)**

Driving down the road, I listen to the _tip tappy tap_ sound of the rain pouring onto the roof, silencing the already muffled rumble of the running engine

Observing outside the windshield, but not exactly paying attention to what my eyes relay to me, which is why I stomp on the breaks when there's a big bump up at the front, and I get out to check whatever I just hit

As I approach, really wanting to get out of the drenching rain, I spot a tuft of blue fur. Getting a sinking feeling(and no, not the rain seeping into my clothes), I come across a trail of blood... and bloody bits of fur and bone

A prone figure registers in my retinas. I make my way over, and a gasp slips through my lips as I see the one I'd hit; the horrific corpse of what once was an electric blue furry cat

Wincing, I pick it up, and carry it back to my car

Opening the trunk, I stuff the body in it and shut it tight. A flash of green catches my eye, I crane my head to look down at it. Picking it up, I notice it was a plush of some green bunny, it had half of it's right ear torn away, exposing the internal stuffing. Looking more, I saw it had several stitches spanning it's body, likely where it was previously ripped and then repaired later.. it was soaked with blood on it's back.

Suddenly remembering the water falling from the sky, I hurry into the drivers side. SetSetting the slightly unnerving plush on the dashboard, I get back to my aforementioned task; driving home

* * *

Later

* * *

Upon arriving at my house, I hurriedly take both the corpse and bunny into my residence. Leaving the bloodied plush in living room, I take the dead body of the feline into the basement and throw it into a box to take care of in the morning

The next thing on my mind was bed and warmpth. I walk to my room and remove my sopping wet clothes, which then are switched for dry clothing more suited for sleep

Once under the covers of my bed, I yawn from beneath the warm wall of blanket, and promptly pass out

* * *

Waking in the morning, another yawn makes it's way out my mouth

Getting up, I trudge down to the kitchen, toast anyone?

Nom nom nom. Ahem. Anyway, I step into the darkness that is the basement, and over to the box where I've left the body in

Flicking up the light switch... WHAT!? It's open! More blood... as if something slithered out..

Are zombies real?

Paranoia sets in and I follow the trail after a moment's hesitation

Dreading what's at the end, I think of some sort of carnivorous leprechaun. Which, results in an immediate doubting scoff. It... leads into the living room...

I rush in there, and I'm appalled at the image presented; The corpse was out. On the table. And clutched in it's left hand was.. the Plush. I examined the picture

The first thing that caught my attention was it's mutilated face. From the jagged crack in it's forehead that exposed it's rotting brain, to it's glassy, green eyed stare, to it's pancaked muzzle. It's lower jaw was hanging loosely, making it's gape even more mortifying. It's right arm hung limply from a few strands of flesh, and it's shoulder was badly dislocated. The muscle, meat, and fur were scraped from it's upper torso and chest, showing the cracked ribcage and severed heart. Both it's arms and legs had exposed and chipped bones stained with it's own blood. And finally, the rabbit. It was looking directly at me

Movement.

My eyes snap up to see the head has slumped to reveal the shattered vertebrae visible outside the flesh. What-

It screams and jumps at me, which causes me to let out my own scream and jolt awake.

Thank god it was just a nightmare

" This ain't just a nightmare " voiced the corpse staring at me from the foot of the bed

I wake and scream again

Panting heavily, heart pounding hard, I only just notice the laughter

* * *

Laughing with mirth, I enjoy seeing the Purple man squirm at the harsh dreams I've given him

Noticing he's seen me, I stop and grin viciously "Welcome to the waking world, I hope you had a good fright~"

His reply is another scream, and it makes me laugh

"Scream all you want, but nothing will save you now!" I exclaimed, and abruptly jumped at his face with a scream of my own, and the world is plunged into darkness

 **( Hey! Glad you made it this far, I tried my best to be scary. Still don't know if it was or not**

 **Well anyway, hope you all had a good Halloween**

 **With that said, this is derp**

 **I'm a banana )**


End file.
